


The Love That Speaketh Its Name

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Everyone can see it but them, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Tropey Cliche Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein two pegasus knights are nerds who can't admit their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That Speaketh Its Name

"So close, and yet so far..."

Cordelia sighed, leaning on the windowsill of the barracks, glancing wistfully after the object of her affections. The person she loved more than words could convey, but whom she knew she could never have. Every night she dreamed of a warm embrace, tender words, happily ever after only to wake up alone and disappointed.

She turned away before anyone could see the tear running down her cheek.

"Oh, Sumia..."

Every day she trained with that silly girl, they'd been closer than sisters since childhood, and there was no one Cordelia trusted more. But somehow, Sumia never seemed to pick up on the little hints and signals Cordelia sent...then again, maybe it would help if she _sent_ them rather than trying and failing at the last minute.

There was no good reason why she shouldn't tell Sumia, now that she thought of it. If there was any one person in the world who wouldn't judge her it was Sumia, the same person who stood up for her when other people made fun of her small chest or her lousy running.

_But what if she doesn't feel the same way?_ That was holding her back, she realized. It wouldn't be a harsh rejection, but it would still hurt and it could put a dent in their friendship. Cordelia would rather suffer in her unrequited love than ruin a good friendship.

That was what she told herself every time she woke up from a romantic dream, after all.

She turned to watch Sumia again, sighing and plucking a stray flower petal from the windowsill. They were everywhere, Sumia just couldn't give up that silly fortune-telling of hers.

 

"She loves me...she loves me not..."

Sumia tossed the empty flower stem to the ground. So far that was four for "loves me" and four for "loves me not". A ninth flower would break the tie, but she feared another "loves me not".

A bad fortune meant you worked extra hard to change it, which Sumia normally wouldn't mind. But in this case, it would require talking to Cordelia about her feelings. Cordelia, strong and beautiful and talented Cordelia who could have anyone she wanted, so why would she ever return the feelings of a clumsy idiot like her?

She'd tried to ask Sully for advice, but all Sully could suggest was _jump her in the hay and tell her you wanna fuck her brains out_. Not that Sumia hadn't entertained the thought of sex before, but one didn't just "fuck" a woman like Cordelia. Besides, she'd just trip and knock over everything in the stables if she tried.

She was grateful for the attempt, of course, but she just couldn't figure out how to make it work. So she watched Cordelia from a distance, wishing and wanting, fantasizing and dreaming.

 

Little did either of them know that by now, they were being so obvious that even Vaike could tell something was going on.

Lissa and Maribelle wanted to play matchmaker. Gaius and Sully thought locking them in a closet together until they fessed up was easier. Miriel suggested keeping an eye on them and analyzing their behavior. Lon'qu thought everyone should just mind their own business. Finally, Robin decided it was best to convince them to talk to each other.

"You'll feel better if you just get your feelings out in the open," she told Sumia, who turned redder than a tomato. Or Cordelia's hair.

"B-but how...how did you..."

"We all know, Sumia. The only one who doesn't is Cordelia."

She gave pretty much the same lines to Cordelia, who only sighed.

 

One afternoon, Cordelia met Sumia in the stables to check on their pegasi, and Cordelia decided it was now or never. She took a deep breath, approached Sumia...and tripped.

"Ah!"

"Cordelia!" Sumia rushed to her rescue, grasping her arms and righting her before she could land on her face. "Are you okay...?"

"Sumia..." She blushed, and so did the other woman. "Y-yes, I'm fine now. I guess I didn't watch where I was going..."

"I'm so glad you're not hurt. Tripping's nothing to me anymore, but you could have fallen and bruised yourself up...! I couldn't bear to see that happen to you!" Sumia babbled.

"You're being a bit melodramatic, don't you think?" Cordelia said with a smile. "Still...I'm touched, to know you care so deeply for me."

"Oh, Cordelia..." Sumia grasped her hands. "I care for you more than anyone in this world! In fact, I...I _love you._ " Cordelia gasped.

"Oh, Sumia...I love you too!"

They fell into each other's arms, tumbling into a pile of hay, half-laughing, half-crying with joy.

"I was afraid you might not be interested," Cordelia said.

"So was I." Sumia snuggled against her. "Pretty silly, huh? Here we are, grown women and accomplished pegasus knights, hiding from each other like schoolgirls!"

"I know," Cordelia laughed. "But it's as they say, better late than never. At least now we've admitted it and come together, and we'll more than make up for it."

"Cordelia..."

"Sumia..."

Their lips met, and that was just the beginning. They didn't come back from the stables until dark, bits of hay still in their hair, and everyone knew why.

Thankfully, they were polite enough not to say anything.


End file.
